Hailey Alexis Winchester
by TheDarkSideOfPercyJackson
Summary: Hailey is the middle child of the Winchester siblings. Since Sam left, Hailey has been consumed by anger. One night she decides she has had enough and leaves. A year later, Dean shows up and asks for help in finding their dad, but first they have to make a stop. Standford. Will Hailey ever forgive Sam for leaving her? Follows series... mostly. Rated T for swearing. 1st chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first FanFic ever! I'm so excited and I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors I missed. PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know how my writing is. This is only the first chapter. I will get the second one up as soon as I write it, lol. **** Anyway, please tell me what you think.**

I stomped into the motel, my face red from anger. I hadn't followed John's orders on the hunt, and he wasn't too happy about that. You might wonder why I don't call John dad. It's simple really. He was a drill sergeant not a father. In fact my drill sergeant should be here to yell at me for not following his orders to a prime. 3…2…1… "Hailey Alexis Winchester, get your ass back here NOW," John bellowed at me, slamming the door behind him. Ahh, right on cue.

"You know what I don't think I will," I replied cheekily.

"Do as you're told or so help me-"

I cut him off, "Or what, you'll finally kick me out I mean I'm worthless, right? I'm not a good solider like Dean and I'm not as smart as Sammy, right?" Once I was angry there was no stopping me. I could match my brother, Dean and John in a screaming match any time.

"You're right you aren't," John said coldly.

I went wide-eyed not believing what I heard until I composed myself. Dean could sense were this was heading and stepped in to stop it from going too far.

"Dad-"Dean began. John turned to face him.

"No Dean, if she's not going to follow my orders she can go and follow someone else's damn orders," John screamed angrily. Dean fell silent and bowed his head.

"I don't follow anyone's orders but my own." I said coolly. John turned back to me.

"You either follow my orders exactly or you find another place to live."

"Fine," I spat back.

"Good than you will-"But I didn't let him finish that order. I was not going to let anyone tell me what to do and how to live my life.

"Oh no I don't think you understood what I said. I said fine, as in fine I'll find another place to live,"

"Come on Hailey you don't even have anywhere to go," Dean tried again. I turned my glare to him.

"Dean, just be a good little solider and stay behind daddy silently," I replied sarcasm etched into my voice.

"Hailey Alexis Winchester you will respect your older brother –"John started.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes that's an order."

"Good than I don't have follow it anymore." I stated packing my bags. I didn't even look back when the slammed the door behind me. Dean was right, I didn't have anywhere to go, but since when did that stop me? Ever since Sam left for collage I was not the same. You see I used to be exactly like him: all caring and sharing, kind, smart, an over-all a nice person. Now, I was consumed by my rage all the time. Tonight was the last straw. I was planning on leaving for a while now, but I always decided to stick with my family. I just couldn't stand them anymore. Wow. I smirked to myself, maybe I'm more like Sam than I care to admit. After all, we both walked out on our families, and we both never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is the second chapter for anyone who wants to read it. I also want to say thanks to Jenmm31 for the encouragement****. Oh and I realize I didn't do this in my first chapter… I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Now that that's out of the way on with the story! **

It's been a year since I left my family. A year since I have spoken to Dean or John. Dean has tried to talk to me, but I never answer his calls or emails. He eventually gave up and just stopped trying to make contact all together. I feel kind of bad for leaving him all alone with John, but not enough to go back and suffer with him.

I haven't given up hunting. It's literally all I've ever known. It's kinda hard to hunt alone without any help, but hey I'm a Winchester after all. I just got back from a hunt; some stupid witch sacrificing thing. Damn, I hate witches. Give me a werewolf and I will gladly shoot a silver bullet through its heart, but witches? No, they are not at all easy to kill. They just _have_ to magic on their side.

I go to unlock the door to my motel room, to find it's already open. Quietly, I take out the .44 that's in my pants pocket. I click the safety off, and slowly make my way into the room. Aiming my gun at the figure by the window, I feel around the wall for the light switch. I click it and the figure turns around at the sudden brightness. I'm so surprised at who it is, that I drop the gun onto the floor. The person in the room was _not _who I was expecting to see. The shock soon turns to anger. What the hell was he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What? I can't visit my baby sister now," Dean asks.

"It's been a year, Dean. I don't want any more to do with you guys. I thought you understood that much from the last time we were together. I guess I had high hopes. Does anything I say get through the thick skull of yours?" I walk fully into the room and drop my bag next to the bed. I turn around and head toward the mini fridge to grab out two beers. I hand him one, and twist the cap off of my own. We both sit down and drank in silence. I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to ask.

"Why are you here, anyway? If you had the time to find me something must be wrong, because I can hide my tracks pretty damn well." Dean chuckles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong. I think about it for minute before I reached the conclusion. John. He hadn't come in with Dean. He wasn't dead, was he? I mean I can't stand the guy, but family's family.

"Dean where is John," I ask hesitantly.

"Gone."

"Do you want to elaborate on that?"

"I don't know Hailey." He sighs. "I was working a voodoo thing down in New Orleans. That was two weeks ago, and he hasn't called to check in. If that wasn't bad enough I got a voicemail last night." He searches his pockets, and pulls out a phone. He hits play.

"_Dean...something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on... It may...Be very careful…Were all in danger..." _John's voice says through the phone.

"What's the EVP on that?" I nod my head in the direction of the phone.

"Nothing gets past you. After I went all technical magic on it I came up with this." He plays it again.

"_I can never go home"_

"I don't see why you need me on this. You have this and I'm sure you know where he was last."

"It's not healthy hunting alone, and I thought you might be able to help," he says not looking at me, but he doesn't have to; I know exactly what he was thinking. He needs family around him, but he had too much pride to admit that. I rolled my eyes. He can be such a pain sometimes.

"Fine I'll go," I sigh.

"Great go get your bags ready." A half hour later we were all ready to go. I walk outside to my one and only baby. My 1969 Dodge Charger: my pride and joy. I was pulling out my keys when I noticed Dean was walking toward his car: a 1969 Chevy Impala.

"Umm what do you think you're during," I ask Dean.

"The question is what do you think you're doing? We're driving my car."

"The hell we are! My baby needs to be loved and cared for! I can't do that if I'm not there! Plus I didn't even want to go on this hunt in the first place so therefore we take MY car." I was so caught in the moment that I didn't notice Dean walking towards me until it was too late. He picks me up in a fireman's lift and shoves me into the passenger's seat. I was about to get out of the car again when he quickly got in the driver's seat and raced out of the parking lot. I grumble under my breath about stupid older brothers for about 5 minutes. I feel the lack of sleep starting to catch up so I decide it is time for a nap.

"Wake me up when we get there."

"Will do Care bear." I groan. Not the nickname again. I decide it could wait till later as I was too tired to object right now. I was out like a light the minute I curled up in my seat. What felt like only minutes later I am being shaken awake by gentle but firm hands.

"Wake up Care bear we're almost here." I wanted to ignore him and go back to the peaceful dream I was having but decided against it. He would just end up doing something worse to wake me up. Like the time he poured ice cold water on me. I shuddered at the memory. I looked around for any indication as to where we were. When I saw the sign, I narrowed my eyes in anger. How. Dare. He.

"Dean, do you want to explain to me why that sign says we are pulling up into Stanford's parking lot," I ask through gritted teeth. He sighed.

"Whether you like it or not, we need Sam. It's his dad too. Besides you guys need to sort out your problems."

I smirk when I think about the hell I could Sam during this little trip. "You are going to regret those words in a few minutes," I say as I walked towards the dorm rooms.

"I'm starting to regret those words now," He mutteres under his breath as he jogged after me. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting for the Winchester siblings.


End file.
